bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ame Tsubasa
Ame Tsubasa is currently undergoing Vizard training with her group. She is currently engaged to Hokai Doku and is 2nd in command for Spirit Walkers. Appearance Ame's appearance is that of a young, shy and pretty girl. She has dark blue hair and shining green eyes with a white top which is baggy. She wears a blue hoodie over her top and has it over her head. Ame wears black and white long socks, she also wears black boots. She has a green short skirt and a skull belt and cufflinks. Personality Ame is very shy and rarely ever talks and she is not very sociable at all. She will stick up for what she believes in and she will always help her friends. She is seen to be weak as she never talks and is shy, but she is very strong as stated by Hokai Doku 'She could easily match or defeat most captains'. History Ame had a good childhood as she had many friends that are in spirit walkers at the moment, she was always playing with her friends in the village she was also very comfortable to talk to because she would not be nasty but she would be sensitive to their feelings. Ame lost her parents in a village massacre at the age of 8 and of all her friends lost their parents to. Ame helped Hokai take on the killers because she was desperate to get revenge they all defeated the killers. Ame joined Hokai's group the Spirit Walkers because she wanted to be with her friends and she wanted to get stronger so that she could protect her friends next time something bad happened. They met Trinity Howling Wolves during the middle of a mission and realised how nice that group was. Stats Powers and Abilities Tremendous Amount Of Spiritual Power: Ame has a huge amount of spiritual power enough to make the air go past her as the air wasn't strong enough to get past. Highly Skilled Swordsman: Ame can easily fight a captain just by using her sword. Master Paper Artist: Ame has mastered her ability to create moving paper magic. Highly Skilled Kido User: Ame can use kido and bakudo up to 79 without any incantation with medium strength. Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ame cannot use melee at all. Highly Skilled Hollowfication User: '''Ame can use her Hollow mask without it taking over for 10 minutes and she can use some of the abilities. '''Skilled Shunpo User: Ame can use shunpo effectively to battle and to escape from the enemy. Hollowfication Abilities Ame is highly skilled with her hollowfication as Hokai helped her to discover it she can use all the moves that a hollow can use but cannot keep her mask on for ages. Cero: Ame is able to fire a cero just from her hands at medium level strength, the colour of her cero is pink. Enhanced Strength: Ame's hollowfication abilities allows her to enhance her strength. Enhanced Speed: Ame's hollowfication abilities allows her to enhance her speed. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Ame's hollowfication abilities increase her spiritual power drastically. Enhanced Stamina: Ame's hollowfication abilities let her take a lot more hits. Power Augmentation: Ame's spiritual power doubles than a hollows and shinigami's power which gives her a huge boost in strength. Reiryoku Enhancement: Ame's Hollowfication enhances her abilities drastically. Zanpaktou Ame's zanpaktou takes the form of two daggers which have 3 sharp edges which are easy to move around with. It has a blue bandage wrapped around the handle which gives it better grip. When Ame releases her zanpaktou takes the form of two daggers which has a hole used to stick your hand through, which is red and is very sharp. Its name is Pepasupiritto. Its callout is Bai(Fold). Shikai Special Ability: Ame's special ability allows her to use paper magic and construct them which makes them hard. *'Kami shīrudo' (紙シールド) (Paper Shield) This allows Ame to create a paper shield which is durable enough to take very strong attacks. *'Kami jinsokuna cheisu' (紙迅速なチェイス) (Paper Rapid Chase) This allows Ame to create constantly masses of paper weapons all charging at the enemy at once. *'Kami no shishi' (紙の獣) (Paper Beast) This allows Ame to create paper monsters which all stand by her side and attack on her command. *'Kami no yajiri' (紙の矢尻) (Paper Arrowheads) This allows Ame to create over one million arrows made of paper all to rain storms upon the enemy. *'Kami no kurōn' (紙のクローン) (Paper Clones) This allows Ame to create many copies of herself which are made of paper, they can all use moves as well. *'Kami no kankyō' (紙の環境) (Paper Environment) This allows Ame to make the environment completely turn into paper giving her the advantage to create paper traps on the ground and everywhere. *'Kami no torappu' (紙のトラップ) (Paper Trap) This allows Ame to lay down secret paper traps which can kill. *'Kami sukaruputo' (紙スカルプト) (Paper Sculpt) This allows Ame to create paper moves to attack or defend with her. *'Kami no buki '(紙の武器) (Paper Weapons) This allows Ame to create paper weapons for her to use. Bankai When Ame goes into bankai she keeps her weapons but her appearance changes into a woman with paper wings used for more mobility. Bankai Special Ability: ''Her bankai allows Ame to make her paper moves more strong and durable, also she can combine them. It also allows her to use her final move. *'Kami desuparētona rerumu no oshioki''' (紙デスパレートなレルムのお仕置き) (Paper Desperate Realm Punishment) This move uses up so much energy for Ame. Ame creates a paper realm which cannot be escaped than she summons a paper coffin which grabs the enemy and pushes them in side, once inside they get stabbed until Ame runs out of energy. Trivia Ame's type of moves is based off of Konan from Naruto. Category:Character